Competencia
by Saory Kazutaka
Summary: Sasuke al fin aclaro sus sentimientos por Naruto pero ahora resulta que tiene mucha competencia contra varios que ahora van detras de Naruto? Sasunaru Lemon.
1. Competencia

Bueno me presento soy Saory Kazutaka Hiwatari Black Hajime mashite minna san :3 y pues inauguro mi pag en este lugar, con un fic que nació nada mas por que estaba aburrida en el trabajo xD lo titulo Competencia y bueno ya sabrán de que trata por que ni yo misma lo se solo se esta dando y haber que sale.

Cap. 1 Prologo un poco de sucesos de la cuarta guerra ninja a muy mi sacrosanta opinión, explicaciones de los sentimientos de Sasuke y Naruto.

Disclaimer. Ni naruto ni ningún personaje aquí mencionado me pertenece si lo fuera ya requeté hubiera puesto besos y cosas así en ese anime xD pero como no es mio me jodo -.-

Sin mas QUE COMIENZE LA COMPETENCIA…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**COMPETENCIA**

La guerra al fin había pasado, después de cuantos encuentros después de peleas, batallas, después de todo al fin habían vencido al fin Naruto Uzumaki había acabado con Madara Uchiha, libero al mundo ninja y ahora era el verdadero héroe de Konoha, se sentía feliz y bastante contento con todo ello, claro que había termino con huesos rotos, lesiones por todas las partes del cuerpo daba gracias a los dioses por tener al zorro Kyuubi dentro de él o de lo contrario para ese momento estaría muerto y bien muerto, se encontraba en el hospital lugar ya bastante conocido por el mismo en muchas ocasiones, ya sea visitando amigos, o estando el mismo hospitalizado como en esos momentos, pero estaba vez no estaba solo en su habitación la estaba compartiendo con otro ser, un tipo mal encarado de cabellos azabaches que se había ido de la aldea y que ahora Naruto se encargo de regresarlo a la aldea, estaba feliz muy feliz, por que hacia mucho que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Sasuke, si al principio este lo buscaba por que era su mejor amigo, por la promesa echa a Sakura, por que no deseaba que lo asesinaran ni le vieran como un traidor de la hoja, pero a final de cuentas se entero gracias al zorro endemoniado dentro del que mas que una amistad sentía amor por el Uchiha, Naruto dijo que no que no era cierto que no podía enamorarse de un hombre eso no estaba bien no podía ser, pero también fue cosa de Sakura, ella siempre enamorada del Uchiha, llorando en cada rincón por el, pidiéndole que lo llevara nuevamente a casa diciéndole que no era idiota y que si el también amaba a Sasuke que estuviera seguro que no iba a perder contra el, eso lo había dejado completamente helado perplejo pero con los sentimientos aclarados después de un fuerte gruñido seguido por un BAKA del Kyuubi que obviamente retumbo en su cabeza se dio cuenta de todo, maldita sea amaba a ese desgraciado de Sasuke y lo amaba como jamás había amado, fue capaz de ir incluso contra la misma Gondaime tan solo por el echo de traerle de vuelta, tan solo con verlo bien, es mas gracias a el juicio había sido a favor del Uchiha salió absuelto de todos sus delitos gracias a que también a ultima hora había vuelto en si y defendido a Hinata a Ino y también había apoyado a Naruto cuando se enfrentaron contra todos los Bijuus que le había soltado Madara a Naruto, eso hizo respirar profundo al rubio pues a final de cuentas Sasuke había vuelto y ahora lo tenia a su lado aun que tan frio e inexpresivo como siempre.

-Buenos días Sasuke-

indico con una gran sonrisa a su compañero que ahora se levantaba después de haberse despertado de un sueño de al menos un día entero, ya llevaban ambos un par de semanas en el hospital, Naruto tenia varias costillas fracturas, una pierna rota, golpes en la cabeza, contusiones por todo el cuerpo etc. que gracias al chakra del Kyuubi estas estaban siendo curadas con demasiada facilidad, y el de cabellos negros no se quedaba atrás tenia varias fracturas, huesos rotos, con él se tuvo que usar mas chakra de la misma Tsunade para poder curarlo, el chico era fuerte pero no tenia un chakra ilimitado como el de Naruto.

-Buenos…días-

indico apenas en un susurro notando como seguía en ese maldito hospital lo único que hacia soportarle estar ahí era que estaba con Naruto, pues él era la razón por la que había recuperado la cordura, si bien termino corrompido por la venganza por el poder que Orochimaru le ofreció ese poder maldito que lo hizo irse de su aldea, alejarse de todos el sabia que estaba mal, pero su subconsciente lógicamente termino por traicionarle volviéndose del lado de la venganza, consiguió matar a su hermano pero aquello lejos de darle paz le dio mas rencor a la aldea a la cual quería proteger, con la muerte de su hermano se entero de tantas cosas, odiando en ese mismo instante Konoha, culpándola de la muerte de su hermano de forma inmediata aun que a decir verdad si que tiene mucha culpa, pero a final de cuentas no era nadie para juzgar, su hermano mato a su clan por salvarlo para liberarlo de la maldición de los Uchiha y él lo único que hizo fue echar a perder parte de esa vida que su hermano tanto sacrifico por salvarla, al darse cuenta de ello había sido pensó el que demasiado tarde, ya había echo demasiado daño, mato, torturo, incluso a los mismos miembros de su aldea que de seguro cuando antes lo adoraban ahora deberían repudiarlo, en su juicio al que tuvo que asistir todos querían que muriera pero la Hokage abogo por el pero no por que le simpatizara a decir verdad muy pocas veces se vieron, eso mas bien había sido la influencia de Naruto, para la Hokage Naruto era su única familia lo único de esperanza quien la hizo vivir nuevamente, era cierto lo que muchos decían Naruto tenia ese poder de unir a las personas, de hacerse amigos de ellas en cuestión de segundos y de hacerles cambiar, quizás por eso lo alejaba de él, por que Sasuke no deseaba cambiar.

Pero a final de cuentas el "poder" misterioso de Naruto llego hasta el, haciéndolo comprender y ver la luz al final del camino cuando la guerra comenzó, se dio cuenta que en esa guerra podía perder lo que mas amaba, lo único que iluminaba su maldita vida, lo único por lo que ahora valía la pena vivir, si después de años de negarlo después de años de mentirse así mismo, el orgulloso Uchiha había aceptado sus sentimientos por el rubio atolondrado, optimista y bobo en muchas ocasiones, lo amaba como nunca, se sabia y no le importaba ser ególatra el único que amaba a ese mocoso hiperactivo al que salvo en tantas misiones y con el que convivio tantas veces lo amaba y eso jamás de los jamases iba a cambiar.

Ahora estaba solos en ese lugar, no se escuchaba que alguien se acercara ni por si acaso ben debería actuar de una vez por todas, esta era la oportunidad perfecta, claro no era el lugar ni el momento que el había planeado, si si la noche la había pasado en vela pensando la forma en como declararse a Naruto y cada una de las cosas que pensaba las llegaba a rechazar de lo cursi que le sonaban, de lo bobas, de lo poco carentes de sentimiento, todas aquellas cosas que se le venían a la mente las olvidaba, pero ya tenia lo que diría, la verdad era que no pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad que estaba dándole el destino, tenia que decírselo, mas bien necesitaba decírselo, tomo aire.

–Naruto…yo…-

apenas unas palabras salían de su boca con todo el esfuerzo del mundo con Naruto poniéndole completa atención, medio idiotizado por esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban y ese segundo de idiotez cuando veía sus ojos fue suficiente para perder tiempo valioso pues antes de poder continuar sin previo aviso todos sus ex compañeros de clase arremetieron dentro del cuarto en el que los dos estaban haciendo santo escandalo, por fortuna la Gondaime reservo el ultimo piso para ellos solos sabían que sus amigos eran así o mas escandalosos y no quería quejas después de los doctores por dejar que hicieran escandalo ni de Naruto por no dejar que sus amigos fuesen a verle.

Todos habían ido, desde Sakura, Ino aun peleándose por ver quien se sentaba en la silla junto a Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata esta logrando hacerse de una silla y poder estar al lado de su tan amado Naruto-kun, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Lee, TenTen que se sentó rápido del otro lado del rubio, hasta llegaba Gaara, Temari, Kankuro directos de la aldea de la arena quien preocupados por el estado de salud del rubio no dudaron ni un segundo en viajar al lugar, Sasuke tenia una venita que brotaba por su cien nada mas se vio con la gran oportunidad echa añicos por todos ellos, suspiro con molestia pero mantuvo la mirada seria sin darle importancia a Ino ni Sakura fijando sus orbes oscuras en la figura de ese rubio que tanto amaba viéndolo sonreír de esa forma tan jovial ante todos sus amigos pronto llegaron Kakashi, con Sai, Yamato que apenas volvían de una misión y lo primero en hacer fue ir a ver a Naruto, ese chico antes odiado, antes rechazado ahora era amado por todos, amado, idolatrado, adorado, eso lo hizo sonreír muy tenuemente, pero esa misma sonrisa se opaco como llego cuando noto que Kiba se le repagaba mucho a Naruto.

-Ne Naruto cuando salgas de aquí tienes que ir conmigo a comer ramen esta vez yo invito-

el rubio se emociono demasiado y acepto de forma rápida pero Uchiha noto claramente las intenciones del chico perro, le estaba coqueteando a Naruto el muy descarado hijo de…no, no iba a permitirlo como se atrevía a coquetearle a Naruto cuando él estaba presente, quería hablar decir algo pero entonces Sai se le adelanto nuevamente.

-Creo que Kiba me gano pero yo también quiero invitarte solo que esta vez en la aldea oculta en las montañas Kakashi-sensei y yo vimos una tienda de ramen bastante bueno seria bueno que probaras el de otros países no crees?-

sonreía como siempre como si su sonrisa fuera fingida como cuando les conoció pero Naruto sabia que no era así.

-Ah pero claro que si, amo el ramen de Ichiraku pero no esta nada mal probar el de los demás países cuando nos vamos dattebayo!-

decía todo emocionado queriendo salir ya de ese lugar que no le gustaba nada, sin notar las intenciones de Sai.

Una vena mas salto de la cien de Sasuke bueno estaba bastante molesto, la ira contenida se estaba asemejando a la de Kyuubi en esos momentos, quería gritarles a todos que Naruto era suyo y solo él iba a invitarle ramen solo el y nadie mas que el, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, pero por que carajos no salían, dioses estaba por darse un buen golpe en el rostro para que reaccionara pero no podía, solo viéndolos, demonios eso no era bueno tenia competencia, y demasiada todos aquellos alrededor de Naruto y quizás aun mas querían algo de él y no era solo ser amigos, trago saliva, no podía ser, el gran Sasuke Uchiha tenia….competencia!

**CONTINUARA...**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Gracias por leerlo y si dejan comentarios muchas gracias ^^

Bien pues el proximo capitulo espero que pronto muy pronto xD


	2. Recuerdos

Pues volvía y les traigo el capitulo dos de esta historia que no se pa donde va pero ahí va, aquí solo retomamos unos recuerdos de Sasuke y al final la incursión del primer rival la primera competencia que debe saltar Sasuke al corazón de Naruto si supiera que este esta que babea por el xD

Se toma mas desde la perspectiva de Sasuke siendo el quien luchara por el amor de Naruto pero ya en el próximo capitulo veremos que pasa con nuestro querido chico rubio.

Sin más disfruten el fic espero les guste :3

Disclaimer. Ningún personaje que aparece aquí es mío solo la historia todos son de Kishimoto-sama o3o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**RECUERDOS**

Bueno pasaron unas cuantas semanas mas para que pudieran salir del hospital el primero en hacerlo fue el Uchiha que salía frustrado del condenado lugar pues no había podido hablar con Naruto ni había podido confesar sus sentimientos pese a todos sus intentos, comenzaba a pensar que todos sabían sus intenciones y definitivamente habían formado un complot para no dejarle hacer su confesión, si era una idea por demás tonta y descabellada pero muy probablemente podría resultar verdad, pues todos sin quitar uno solo, todos sus intentos habían sido fallidos para poder declararse.

Uno fue cuando estaban en la noche a solas Sasuke estaba decidió a decirle lo que sentía pero o desgracia, ese día llego la Gondaime a hablar con Naruto y este termino en risas con la Hokage a quien podía considerara abuela, hasta que se canso de tanto reír que cayo rendido y con Tsunade-sama dormida a su lado recargando la cabeza en un extremo de la cama, la segunda vez era de medio día terminaban su almuerzo y cuando noto que Naruto termino de comer su enorme ración le hablo, Naruto atento, con sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro, Sasuke mirándolo, unas cuantas palabras salieron de su boca...para ser interrumpido por la condenada kunoichi de cabellos rosas que entraba con fruta agitándola en el aire y Naruto recibiéndola con mucho gusto, otro intento mas desechado, y que decir de los otros no fueron ni por si acaso fructíferos en ninguno de ellos pudo siquiera terminar el nombre de Naruto.

Así que solo suspiro nada mas piso afuera del hospital, Naruto había renegado gritado, chillado prácticamente diciendo que el también ya quería salir de ese lugar que ya no soportaba ya llevaban mas del mes ahí recluidos, Sasuke había tenido mas heridas pero lo demás podía recuperarse en casa, Sakura y Shizune estarían monitoreando sus heridas para que nada le pasara pero el caso de Naruto era completamente diferente, siendo un Jinchuuriku no era tan fácil que pudiese salir del hospital aun tenia secuelas de haber usado tanto chakra del nueve colas algo fastidioso para el rubio hiperactivo y para el mismo pelinegro pues eso significaba no volver a estar tan cerca de Naruto, pero bueno al menos quizás podría tener mejores oportunidades para poder decirle lo que sentía por el no es cierto? Bueno al menos ya podría visitarlo…visitarlo? En todo el tiempo apenas si le había dirigido la palabra y eso solo cuando Naruto lo saludaba, le preguntaba como estaba y cosas así, pero todo era culpa de esos amigos que tenia, esos amigos que tanto detestaba nada mas los olía cerca, ellos eran los culpables de no poder decirle nada a Naruto, bufo con molestia mientras caminaba por las calles, sabia que era seguido de cerca por los ANBU y los aldeanos le miraban con desprecio se alejaban de el, alejaban a sus hijos, lo señalaban y muchas veces los mismos niños le tiraban piedras gritándole traidor, pero aun que muchos pudiesen haberse sentido mal el no lo hacia, si bien sabia que se podía esperar eso nada mas pisara la aldea, al menos fue absuelto de los cargos y perdonado todo gracias a Naruto, pero de no ser por el la muerte era lo que le hubiese llegado en cualquier momento, pero no le molestaba ese desprecio, ni como lo trataban ahora pues había una razón mucho mas importante para ello, prefería ser el, el centro de burlas, gritos, golpes, y todas esas cosas a que lo fuera Naruto, el sufrió todo eso cuando era un niño, Sasuke siempre fue el admirado el querido el amado por todos y el no supo valorar ese cariño que la gente y las demás personas le brindaban, en cambio Naruto pese a todo lo que hacían siempre iba con esta estúpida sonrisa como si nada le afectara como si nada pudiese perturbarlo cuando era todo lo contrario, y recuerdos llegaron a su mente de un día de invierno, navidad para ser mas específicos, hacia frio todo mundo estaba en su cena familiar menos dos niños, dos pequeños de apenas 11 años que no tenían ni familia, ni nadie con quien compartir ese día para muchos tan especial y no solo eso recordó si no también aquel día que la salud de Naruto se vio amenazada por un resfriado y este había sufrido tanto aquel día.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Estaba en su casa solo a oscuras viendo por la ventana como todos sonreían haciendo las compras navideñas, siempre celebraban esa fecha en Konoha no nevaba pero era un sitio en el que podía hacer mucho frio en esas fechas, estaba afuera de su departamento este tenia un pequeño balcón que daba directamente a la zona comercial, cuando le indicaron que viviera ahí para el fue muy problemático, demasiado céntrico, demasiada gente, y todos sabían la localización de su casa algo que no soportaba por nada del mundo, oculto por la oscuridad que reinaba en ese momento en su departamento vio a la gente, las familias, su mirada se había tornado triste tan solo de pensar en las navidades que paso con su familia, cuanto amaba esas fechas su hermano Itachi siempre le daba algún articulo de sus viajes como regalo de navidad, su madre hacia una gran cena y su padre contaba historias de sus viajes mientras cenaban, claro su padre no parecía tener muchas esperanzas en el menor de los Uchiha pero a final de cuentas lo quería, pues era su hijo y este era un gran orgullo de su padre, lastima que nadie le había dicho que cuando un padre esta orgulloso de sus hijos por lo menos dejar que ellos sepan que lo están.

En fin sacudió su cabeza junto con esos recuerdos que no tenían por que están embargandolo en esos momentos, no deseaba esos recuerdos por nada del mundo, cuando abrió los ojos fue entonces que vio cierta ropa anaranjada ir esquivando gente moviéndose entre la gente, para ese tiempo su corazón ya sabia sus sentimientos pero ese corazón estaba peleado con su cerebro muy seguramente y por eso es que no se daba cuenta bien de las cosas, le dio curiosidad ver a su compañero de equipo andar entre la gente, pero hacia mucho frio como es que andaba solo con su ropa normal, estaba loco o que demonios le pasaba, el mismo aun estando cerca de su casa llevaba ropa abrigadora por debajo de la capa que usaban cuando hacían misiones en países con temperaturas bajas, por lo menos debería llevar esa capa Naruto pero no, iba así nada mas y por su aliento y rostro se notaba que se estaba congelando mientras caminaba, la gente lo esquivaba como si un enfermo de lepra se tratara, no dejaban que los tocara, alejaban a sus hijos, le hacían malas caras, entonces un par de chicos mas grandes que ellos seguramente ya chuunin se acercaron a Naruto haciéndolo caer, el rubio estaba atontado por el frio que congelaba sus manos, sus piernas, no podía moverse como quería pero en vez de enfrentar a esos tipos como seguro en otro momento lo había echo este solo se levanto para seguir su camino.

-Que te detengas maldito, te estamos hablando no eres mas que un mocoso que nadie quiere por que no le hacemos un favor a la aldea y te desparecemos de una buena vez-

Gruño el mas grande de ellos el ya muy clásico bravucón de las clases que abusaba siempre de los mas débiles, Naruto solo le miraba tomando la mano ajena que sostenía su chamarra alzándolo un poco despegándole los pies del piso, a lo que el rubio solo pataleo un poco.

-Suéltenme! Suéltenme!-

Grito el rubio con desesperación mirando hacia otro lugar donde de seguro debería llegar, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su aliento se podía ver por el frio que estaba haciendo, lanzo una patada contra su atacante pero fue muy débil sentía las piernas congeladas, pero por dios era Naruto Uzumaki ese maldito mocoso no iba a darse por vencido se decía Sasuke mirando la escena con una ganas de írsele encima al tipo ese para que no lo molestara, pero era mas su orgullo ninja que no fue capaz de poder hacerlo, solo manteniéndose como un espectador de lo que presenciaba pero apretando con fuerza los puños. El tipo aquel hizo algo que no debió haber echo tirarle un golpe a la cara de Naruto el cual ni esquivarlo pudo, se le notaba cansado, el frio estaba siendo un impedimento para actuar, pero que le pasaba a ese mocoso jamás se hubiera dejado tocar por…entonces lo comprendió estaba en medio de la gente, todos veían como estaban apunto de darle una paliza al chico Uzumaki y absolutamente nadie se detenía a ayudarle, todos miraban como si nada pasara, todos caminaban a su lado como si aquellos solo fueran un tronco estorboso en medio del camino, y por eso Naruto no hacia nada, si el hacia un solo movimiento mas como hacer clones o algo por el estilo media aldea se le iría encima y Naruto pese a todo amaba a esta aldea una aldea que lo había tratado peor que un animal sarnoso.

Sasuke rabio con ganas sus ojos brillaron con odio puro por ver como estaban tratando a Naruto, eso no podía quedarse así, dio un salto desde su balcón aterrizando en el capote de una tienda para después caer al suelo de forma ágil y correr hasta donde Naruto y el otro tipo, exactamente en el momento que ese iba a tirarle un golpe mas a la cara al rubio, colocando su mano en medio del puño ajeno y la cara de su compañero deteniendo el ataque, viendo con verdadero odio a esos tipos que con tan solo darse cuenta que era el Uchiha terminaron huyendo de ese lugar, Sasuke miro a Naruto quien al ser soltado cayo al suelo sosteniéndose el cuello, apenas vio a Sasuke le sonrió un poco tosiendo por aquel agarre y se levanto trastabillando al hacerlo, apunto de ir a parar al suelo nuevamente pero Sasuke logro sostenerlo abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa, Naruto tenia fiebre miro a su alrededor necesitaba ayuda pero nadie se acercaba es mas como si hubiesen olido metros antes la presencia del zorro se alejaban y se pasaban rápido para que el Uchiha no pidiera ayuda.

-Estoy bien, descuida Sasuke…gracias-

Con respiración agitada se fue incorporando dando algunos pasos tropezándose con cualquier cosa que había, el azabache pensó que era eso tan importante que tuviera que hacer Naruto que andaba por la calle sin abrigo y sin importarle como le trataban, entonces lo siguió, no fue mucho tan solo fueron unos cuantos metros y Naruto estaba ahí parado enfrente de Ichiraku pero la tienda estaba cerrada, demonios había llegado demasiado tarde, el rubio suspiro y se tomo el rostro con unas ganas enormes de llorar pero trago saliva y no lo hizo, apunto de dejarse caer Sasuke corrió hasta el y lo sostuvo ocupando su espalda como una especie de colchón para que no cayera y de paso para poder llevarle así. Naruto apenas si se dio cuenta de algo, sus ojos se cerraban solos, Sasuke recordó que llevaba dos días sin verlo pues no habían tenido ni una sola misión y pues al ser navidad y ser aun genin pues simplemente no les iban a dar misiones muy poderosas por lo que no lo había visto ni a el, ni a Sakura ni a Kakashi-sensei, en fin sintió como la fiebre de Naruto aumentaba y no dudo nada en llevarle a su casa regresando por donde había salido seria mas problemático hacerlo por la puerta principal pues tenia que darle la vuelta a unas cuantas callecillas y eso solo quitaba tiempo.

Nada mas llego al departamento tumbo a Naruto en su cama para cubrirlo con varias mantas y buscar algo para que la fiebre le bajara mientras prendía la calefacción que su lujoso apartamento tenia, así calentarle un poco lo bueno que preparo un estofado de pollo, solo a calentarlo y dárselo a Naruto, vaya ese miedosito era en extremo molesto, suspiro poniendo a calentar la comida para regresar donde el rubio y ver como estaba a tiempo cuando este comenzaba a despertar.

-Mh donde estoy…mmh Sasuke que haces aquí?-

pregunto tallándose un ojo pero sin levantarse estaba demasiado calientito ahí como para hacer eso no quería levantarse, esa cama era tan cómoda, no era su cama seguro.

-Es mi casa idiota, te desmayaste frente a la tienda de Ichiraku y unos tipos te golpearon-

Dijo con su tono serio habitual que usaba no solo para con Naruto si no con todos pero que cuando estaba solo con el rubio de alguna forma no sonaba tan frio, se sentó en una silla frente a Naruto que solo suspiro un poco levantándose quedando sentado en la cama.

-Mh bueno…- se rasco la cabeza con su sonrisa de siempre –En las tiendas no me venden nada Sasuke, que importa si tengo dinero, si tengo con que pagar no me venden nada así que oneechan se ocupa de mis víveres los compra por mi y voy por ellos y mi dotación de ramen claro, pero…me dio fiebre un pequeño resfriado, ella me dijo que para el día 24 de diciembre no podía esperarme mucho que llegara antes de las 10 para poder tener los víveres pero me quede dormido, tenia mucho sueño y cuando me desperté ya eran las 10 corrí todo lo que pude para poder llegar al lugar pero fue imposible no llegue…-suspiro de nuevo saltándose el suceso de los tipos y como lo veían los aldeanos de Konoha –Mh creo que ahora tocara comer un poco de ramen instantáneo- se rasco la cabeza por aquello destapándose y tratando de salir de la cama –Gomen Sasuke creo que te metí en algún lio, se que dijiste que no querías ni vernos pero bueno no es mi culpa que anduvieras pasando por ahí jeje, bueno gracias por la ayuda es mejor irme- nada mas intento pararse se mareo y Sasuke se acerco a el ayudándolo.

-Siempre causas problemas maldito Naruto, quédate quieto y recuéstate, te traeré algo de comer y dormirás aquí no puedes salir así como si nada, en verdad eres un idiota-

Menciono negando con la cabeza tras ver a Naruto enfurruñado por lo que le estaba diciendo soltándole unas cuantas maldiciones mientras Sasuke se iba a la cocina y serbia la cena en unos platos para que ambos pudieran cenar, eran ya casi las 11 pm aun temprano para la cena de navidad pero de igual forma iban a cenar, aun así se sintió mal por que ni siquiera los aldeanos trataban de comprender a Naruto, en fin regreso con los platos dándole el suyo a Naruto quien ya estaba recuperando poco a poco su color, antes ese pálido que había tenido cuando lo encontró mientras comía tranquilamente entre varias discusiones pues Naruto jamás se quedaba callado cuando lo insultaban y ni por que era noche buena este se quedaba calladito pero bueno ese era su encanto no es cierto, pensaba Sasuke mientras comía.

-Feliz navidad Sasuke- indico Naruto con esa peculiar sonrisa postrada en sus labios.

-Feliz navidad Naruto- dijo el otro mas frio y desviando la mirada.

_**FINFLASHBACK**_

Todo aquello lo recordaba Sasuke camino a su antiguo departamento y entrando en el, recordó esas palabras mientras se sentaba en la cama, había sido la mejor navidad después de las que tuvo con su familia, y deseaba una navidad mas como esa al lado de Naruto, suspiro un poco dejándose caer en la cama pero apenas había relajado su espalda sin extrañarse del por que estaba impecable si había estado lejos tanto tiempo, bien eso había sido por que Sakura e Ino se habían ocupado de que el departamento estuviera como nuevo nada mas el Uchiha hubiese dado de alta, pero en fin como fuera se levanto como si algo picara su espalda de la cama cuando sintió cierta presencia conocida, se trataba de Kakashi sensei que estaba en aquel ventanal que daba al balcón, se levanto y le abrió para que entrara este ni tardo ni perezoso lo hizo con su clásico libro de Icha Icha en mano aquella edición que Jiraiya sensei le había regalado, miro a Sasuke que volvía a su cómoda cama y este solo tomaba asiento en una de las sillas del comedor.

-Ya se lo dijiste?-

Pregunto con su voz entre cansada y con flojera viéndole fijamente con el ojo libre a un Sasuke que solo coloco la parte de su antebrazo sobre sus ojos negando varias veces sin detenerse.

-No eh podido hacerlo-

Menciono este con voz tranquila pero sin ser fría ni nada por el estilo, lanzando un suspiro con pesadez que el sensei noto a la perfección.

-Pues no tardes mucho, Naruto recibió ya la invitación de Kiba de quedarse en su casa para que no viva solo, y Naruto lo esta pensando muy detenidamente, no crees que seria mas fácil para Kiba poder quedarse con Naruto si lo tiene viviendo en su misma casa?-

Aquello capto la atención del azabache levantándose de golpe afilando su mirada hacia el libro de Kakashi como si quisiera destruirlo y como si fuese a hacerlo Kakashi lo retiro de su vista observando a su antiguo alumno, Sasuke analizaba la situación, ese maldito mocoso con complejo de perro se le había adelantado desgraciado, Naruto tenia que vivir con el, si claro y como si ni se lo había pedido? Demonios el primer rival atacaba, el primero en la lista el cual debe eliminar metafóricamente claro.

**CONTINUARA…**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno ya termine listo el capitulo dos, creo que me salió mas grande que el otro xD

Oke esperen el segundo que la fuerza del yaoi los acompañe suki dattebayo!


	3. Primer rival

Bueno pues regreso si que si xD con otro capitulo mas en este el pobre de Sasuke vera a su primer rival, esta vez un poco de la incursión del querido rubio en varias escenas.

Agradezco por los review que la verdad no pensé que llegaran así de rápido xD

Moon-9215: gracias jeje ya aquí esta el tercer capitulo y prometo continuar lo mas pronto posible owo

jenedith princess: también gracias trato de mejorar la edición de este fic espero que me digas como va quedando vale, gracias por tus recomendaciones.

Oke sin mas aquí el tercer capitulo, Kiba andando queriendo meter mano quería hacer lo de Kiba en un solo capitulo pero creo que me llevara un par mas, a ver que es lo que hará Sasuke.

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de aquí me pertenece todos son obras del gran Kishimoto-sama owo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**PRIMER RIVAL**

Nuestro buen Uchiha no había dormido nada pensando en que debería hacer para pedirle a Naruto que viviera con el y no con el chucho ese de Kiba que ya notaba estaba decidido a conquistarle, eso lo había escuchado de Sai que a decir verdad solo estaba quejándose por que como Sai también vivía solo, de igual iba a ofrecer su casa para que Naruto viviera con el, dos que le estaban ofreciendo su casa a SU rubio, demonios algo tenia que hacer, debería actuar rápido no podía perder a Naruto, se levanto de su cama viendo su reloj Kakashi le había contado el día anterior que Naruto había echo un verdadero berrinche no se podía llamar de otra forma, para poder salir del hospital y al final Tsunade-sama había accedido a ello, pues ese rubio era terco, y desesperante cuando en verdad se lo proponía y no se quedaba quieto en ningún momento, así que decidieron que Sakura tendría que ir a verlo todos los días para estar revisando el incremento de chakra, lo que al menos consiguieron fue que no se pusiera a entrenar ni nada por es estilo que se mantuviera quieto, si enserio Naruto había prometido quedarse quieto? Por cuanto tiempo podría suceder aquello? Bueno tenia que llegar a tiempo para poder ver a Naruto antes que cualquiera que ninguno de todos esos pretendientes.

Naruto estaba ya desesperado por poder irse y se encontraba bastante feliz pues la noche anterior Kakashi-sensei había ido a visitarlo y le dijo que Sasuke se había ofrecido a llevarle a casa, así que tenia una enorme sonrisa posada en sus labios finos, de que su amado Sasuke lo acompañaría a su casa saldría una hora antes que la hora de salida que le habían asignado para que nadie viera que se iban juntos, no por lo que dijeran si no mas bien para que pudiesen irse sin ningún problema y poder platicar, obviamente eso emociono demasiado a Naruto guardo sus cosas en cuanto se levanto y eso que al chico levantarse temprano no se le daba, es mas ni desayuno por que sabia que tardaría demasiado tiempo en terminar y tampoco quería eso, deseaba estar atento para cuando Sasuke llegara, su emoción estaba plasmada en su rostro y la contagiaba a todos los que veía pasar para despedirse de Naruto del héroe de la aldea.

Pasaron 15 min bueno su casa queda algo lejos del hospital debería estar cansado estar en un hospital también cansa quien diga que no jamás a sido hospitalizado, 30 min bueno que tal que se paro a desayunar claro como andaría por ahí con el estomago vacío no no eso jamás y ahora que lo pensaba debería el mismo haber desayunado, ya sentía la pelea de la tripa izquierda peleándose con la derecha, pero el necesitaba ramen de Ichiraku era un verdadero martirio ver como los dueños le visitaban y ni un solo plato de ramen le podían llevar, suspiro viendo nuevamente el reloj, 45 min ya habían pasado Sasuke jamás llegaba tarde, nunca jamás en todo lo que lo conocía llegaba tarde ni por asomo y si le paso algo, se levanto rápido queriendo salir del hospital por patas pero entonces cuando apenas iba a cruzar la puerta se topo contra alguien, se quejo por el golpe bien dado en la cara que se metió y cuando abrió los ojos vio una ropa de color gris, Sasuke había cambiado de ropa? Que importaba llego y sin ver de quien se trataba le dio un gran y enorme abrazo.

-Te esperaba!-

Dijo emocionado sintiendo que le correspondían, pero había algo extraño en ese abrazo como que no sentía la energía de Sasuke, cuando alzo el rostro vio de quien se trataba, no era Su Uchiha se trataba de Kiba quien le sonreía y pese al susto y que Naruto ya se estaba soltando, Kiba aun lo tenia sujeto hasta por la cintura viéndolo a los ojos.

-Mh así que ya me esperabas, bueno ya no tienes que esperar mas Naruto es hora de irnos andando, ya pensaste en la propuesta que te hice? Estarás mejor en casa mejor cuidado y así no andarás corriendo cuando se te dijo que no corrieras-

Lo soltó nada mas para caminar dentro del cuarto y tomar el equipaje del rubio, bien sabia que no estaba esperándole a el, que a quien esperaba era al maldito Uchiha pero poco le importo eso, ese condenado Uchiha no se merecía a SU zorrito, el que tanto sufrió por el, y que ahora lo quisiera reclamar como si nada? Para nada no se la dejaría para nada fácil, Naruto era demasiado importante para el como dejárselo con tanta facilidad al dueño del Sharingan.

-Mh bueno Kiba la verdad es que aun estoy pensándolo, todo el tiempo eh vivido solo y como que me cuesta trabajo el pensar vivir con alguien y no solo con alguien con una gran familia como es la tuya Kiba, además no se quizás este mejor viviendo aun solo aun que también Sai me dijo que podía vivir con el-

El rubio coloco una mano en su mentón y la otra en su cintura mientras caminaba detrás de Kiba quien ya había tomado las cosas del rubio y este iba pensativo en todo lo que le habían propuesto y a decir verdad no era el único que le había echo esa propuesta, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji hasta el mismo Gaara le habían ofrecido su casa para que el viviera, se sentía bastante bien ser tomado en cuenta, pero de quien deseaba esa propuesta era de cierto pelinegro que también vivía solo, el cual por cierto no se notaba en ningún momento cerca, suspiro, la hora había pasado la hora que Kakashi-sensei les había obsequiado y Sasuke no se había aparecido, solo esperaba que no le hubiese pasado nada, según su sensei le dijo que el también le importaba al Uchiha, bueno al parecer era tan poca la importancia que sentía por el, no no podía pensar así eso jamás, seguro tuvo algo importante que hacer, algo muy importante, si eso era, trato de convencerse el chico de marcas en sus mejillas mientras seguía su camino, ya en la entrada del hospital siguiendo muy de cerca a Kiba que solo le miraba de reojo, sin saber que pensaba pero si imaginándoselo.

Un ladrido despertó de sus pensamientos a ambos chicos se trataba de Akamaru que los estaba esperando junto con Shikamaru, Chouji, Temari, Kankuro y Gaara que le decían que se quedarían un buen rato en la aldea para seguir con los reportes acerca de la guerra ninja pasándolos a pergaminos y que todo quedara plasmado, además de avisarle que Tsunade-sama no había podido ir por que enfrentaba una buena montaña de papeles que se le habían acumulado mientras iba a cuidar de Naruto, así que Shizune-san no la dejaba irse así tan fácilmente, eso hizo sonreír o mas bien reír a Naruto por la situación en la que ahora se encontraba su Oba-chan, claro también por ver a Gaara pues él era uno de sus grandes amigos y tenerle cerca era mucho mejor, aun que el pelirrojo le dedicaba una mirada extraña, si Naruto ya sabia por que Gaara aun esperaba una respuesta a la propuesta echa de vivir en Sunagakure, si bien amaba la aldea en ciertas partes de su cabeza pensaba que seria bueno alejarse un poco de la aldea solo un poco, solo un tiempo y poder quizás descansar en paz un rato, pero aun estaba pensando en todo ello, le sonrió al chico de la arena y cuando se iba a acercar sintió que alguien sostenía su mano, al girar el rostro se trataba de Kiba que le decía que como se lo había prometido nada mas saliera del hospital le invitaría todo el ramen que quisiera, el rubio se relamió los labios saboreándose ya el ramen que tanta pero tanta falta le estaba haciendo en todo el tiempo que no lo probo, daba gracias al cielo que a ellos no les pasara nada luego de la guerra, no por el ramen si no por que ellos también eran gente por demás importante en su vida, pensó mientras era jalado y apartado de sus demás compañeros, cierto pelirrojo tenia ganas de usar su arena para evitar que el chucho se llevara a Naruto, pero este al ver que estaba por demás emocionado de comer ramen pues los dejo, viendo de reojo hacia un lado, notando que el Uchiha estaba espiándoles viendo como se iba su rubio de la mano de ese maldito Kiba.

Kiba se llevo a Naruto por que sabia que Gaara tenia otras intenciones con el, pero también las tenia el Uchiha quien al fin se había aparecido en el hospital, de alguna forma se entero de los planes del de cabellos negros para poder llevarse a Naruto, que el también tenia sus contactos, y no iba a permitir que ese maldito se le adelantara, ya lo dijo no? Fácil si que no iba a dejárselo, si no se lo facilitaba a Hinata que era su amiga muchísimo menos al Uchiha.

Se llevo a Naruto hasta Ichiraku quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, con una enorme sonrisa, tanto el viejo como su hija adoraban a Naruto y estaban felices de poder verlo ya bastante recuperado con ese animo…bueno no con todo el animo que el rubio tenia, hacia mucho que Naruto les había contado de cierto sentimiento por el azabache y ahora notaban que ese rostro no tan feliz era por el, aun se preguntaban como Naruto podía estar tan perdidamente enamorado de ese chico que solo lo hacia sufrir, y créanlo que ni Naruto sabia la respuesta a ello, bueno era Naruto no? Ese rubio era capaz de dejar vivir al ser más peligroso de la aldea y solo con un discurso bien dado hacia esa persona o ser, por eso era tan amado, por ser Naruto.

Kiba pidió las ordenes de ramen que mas daba si se quedaba sin dinero, lo importante era que Naruto comiera todo lo que quisiera, pero las primeras ordenes fueron de parte del negocio, pues el viejo de Ichiraku se los estaba invitando, por el héroe de Konoha, así los dos se quedaron comiendo y Kiba viendo a Naruto, tocando su mano con regularidad, siendo bastante atento con el, mucho mas cuando sentía cierta mirada sobre ellos y Akamaru también la sentía pero no decía nada, de exaltarse arruinaría la gran noche de su amo y sabia lo que su amo verdaderamente sentía por ese chico de cabellos rubios.

-Uhhh comí demasiado! QUE DELICIOSO EXTRAÑABA ICHIRAKU!-

Gritaba el rubio con las energías restablecidas completamente, que? El ramen de Ichiraku era su fuente de energías, no había nada mejor que ese delicioso ramen, cuanto lo extraño tenia mucho mucho tiempo sin probar un poco, desde el viaje con Killer bee y después el comienzo de la guerra ninja, si en efecto ya necesitaba la buena ración de alimento.

-Satisfecho Naruto?-

Pregunto Kiba que comió en menos porción que Naruto, quien estaba recargado en la mesilla esa con solo tres platos a su lado perdiendo completamente contra los casi 10 que tenia Naruto a su lado el cual se estaba sobando el gran estomago que le había dejado comer tanto ramen de puerco.

-Si! Muchas gracias por invitarme Kiba, pero no le digas nada a obachan o se enojara, ah tampoco a Sakura-chan, ni a Shizune-oneechan-

Menciono rascándose la cabeza pues era seguro lo regañaban nada mas le vieran comer algo que se supone no debería comer por las heridas causadas, pero sentía hasta que Kyuubi estaba contento por comer algo que no solo fuera, gelatina, caldo de pollo, verduras cocidas, waa que asco y comprendía a Kyuubi, lo mejor era la carne y los condimentos de esos alimentos.

-Bueno entonces vámonos Naruto, es tarde y mi casa esta mas cerca que la tuya, anda al menos quédate esta noche en mi casa si?-

Pedía levantándose y tomando la mano del rubio ayudándolo a levantarse, esta estaba indeciso si ir o no, pero los ladridos de Akamaru y ser empujado por su cabeza para que aceptara lo hizo reir.

-Vale esta bien, si es por esta noche no hay problema, quiero saludar a tu madre también, se porto muy bien conmigo cuando iba a visitarme, tengo que agradecérselo-

Esa sonrisa jamás cambiaba, bueno una sonrisa que prácticamente enamoraba a todos y por la cual en esos momentos en la aldea se estaba llevando a cabo la quinta guerra ninja entre shinobis de konoha, de la arena y mas los que se acumulen, por que ninguno se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados ni las ganas de estar al lado de Naruto, Kiba sonrió y llamo a Akamaru quien se puso enfrente, este hizo que Naruto subiera por delante al lomo del gran perro y el moreno subió detrás de el abrazándole por la cintura, de forma que se supone tomaría el pelaje de Akamaru para no caer, Naruto se sonrojo por eso, teniendo a Kiba detrás de el pero ni tiempo tuvo de reaccionar pues Akamaru ya daba varios saltos para poder alejarse de ahí, haciendo que Naruto se inclinara hacia el frente y se sostuviera del pelaje blanco del perro, sin notar claro la sonrisa de satisfacción de Kiba que tenia muy cerca de el a Naruto, giro el rostro hacia donde el Uchiha se encontraba dedicándole una sonrisa mas grande ahora, mostrándole sus colmillos y alejándose de ahí con Naruto medio gritando por que sentía que iba a caerse en cualquier momento.

Ese maldito chuco desgraciado, aliento de perro, lo mataría lo mataría, estaba seguro que lo asesinaría de la forma mas dolorosa posible, como asesino a Danzo no seria nada a comparación de como mataría a ese condenado y a su cochina mascota, no claro que no eso no seria absolutamente nada y para como estaba de enojado ahora era mucho peor, hoy nada le había salido bien, absolutamente nada, todo había ido de mal en peor, y después en peor.

Luego de salir de casa iba directamente hacia el hospital, y se encontró con ese par de locas fans suyas que por mas malo que se volviera iban a estar detrás de el todo el tiempo, las quiso esquivar, alejarse de ellas lo mas que podía pero no, estas se dieron cuenta de hacia donde iba y se comenzaron a pelear por ver quien tomaba cual brazo de Sasuke, quien podía ayudarlo, que Sakura tenia mas privilegios siendo parte del mismo equipo, que por que era una ninja medico, que lo jalaron para acá, que lo jalaron para allá, se logro escapar pero solo para ser perseguido por Lee quien le estaba pidiendo la pelea que no habían tenido, y que ahora si que podían tenerla de una vez por todas, lo comenzó a atacar y Sasuke no tuvo mas remedio que iniciar la pelea, pero esta vez solo estaba vez, sentía unas ganas de que Rock Lee le ganara y dejara de molestarlo, pero su orgullo Uchiha no se lo estaba permitiendo y atacaba para poder vencer a Lee, pero para su mala suerte las locas fans lo encontraron y volvían a perseguirlo arrasando con Lee en su camino hacia el mismo, suspiro y tuvo que irse de una vez por todas de ahí, vio su reloj ya llevaba media hora de retraso, Kakashi le había dicho que les daba una hora para poder irse juntos sin que nadie los molestara, cosa que ni de coña sucedió pues parecía que estaban impidiéndole el ser feliz, demonios ese era su castigo por todo lo que había echo? Suspiro mientras huía de las mujeres esas y también de rock Lee perdió tiempo tratando de perderles, cuando llego al hospital al fin y apunto de entrar afuera se encontraban varios de sus compañeros de misiones seguro esperando al rubio salir, demonios ya eran 45 minutos tarde de la hora que acordó Kakashi, bueno que mas daba que entrara por Naruto y podían salir por la puerta trasera, así que dio saltos hacia donde sabia estaba su habitación imputándose por las cornisas de las ventanas, pero cual fue su sorpresa, que Naruto estaba abrazando al chucho ese, y este con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja contento por la atención de SU Naruto, rabio, deseaba entrar a golpearlo y partirle la cara, dioses no se sabia tan celoso en esos aspectos o mas bien es que jamás había sentido ni un ápice de celos en ningún momento y ahora con Naruto seria la primera, la primera vez que eso sucediera.

Vio como Naruto no le decía nada a Kiba cuando este le dio el abrazo que no debió haber sido para el chucho, ese abrazo tenia que ser para el, Naruto iba a abrazarlo a él estaba seguro de ello, pero bueno tampoco es que hubiese sido culpa suya el haber tardado en llegar, torturaría a esas mocosas del infierno y al chico ese de las mayas verdes pagarían por ello con dolor y dolor puro, noto como Naruto junto con Kiba ya salían del lugar y ese condenado tomaba de la mano al rubio como si nada, maldición ojala Naruto fuera un poco como el para poder soltarse y mandarlos literalmente a todos muy muy muuuuy lejos, pero no, ese rubio era el ser mas puro, mas simpático, mas tierno y al mismo tiempo mas bobo que pudiese existir en ese mundo, bueno esas fueron las principales razones por las que se había enamorado de él, esa bondad hacia todos era lo que mas amaba y por desgracia, no solamente el, si no también quien sabe cuantos mas en toda la aldea.

Suspiro bajando de ahí, escondiéndose entre unos arbustos viendo como hablaban con los demás chicos, la sonrisa de Naruto inclusive estaba haciendo surgir la del chico de los cabellos rojos de la aldea de la arena, y se iba a acercar, tenia un plan, consistía en aparecerse usando su sharingan y poder llevarse ahí a Naruto, pero parecía que Kiba se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, tomando de la mano al rubio y llevárselo de ahí, seguido de cerca de ese perro guardián suyo, se quiso acercar y reclamarle pero maldito orgullo Uchiha, maldita sea su sangre y clan en esos momentos, y maldito sea el pelirrojo que se había dado cuenta de que estaba observando todo el lugar.

Bueno no tardo mucho para ir detrás de esos dos, si bien no había escuchado a donde iban si que se lo imaginaba luego de haber estado en esa misma habitación oyendo como todo el mundo lo invitaba a salir de paseo, llego hasta el puesto de Ichiraku pero no tenia una buena visión de las cosas ni de nada de lo que sucedía, por las cortinas que estaban en el puesto, además se sentía tan idiota espiando a esos dos, parecía una novia celosa, con complejos que perseguía al novio y…mejor dejaba de pensar en eso por que en verdad que no era sano que lo hiciera, suspiro con ganas de mejor irse, nuevamente su momento se había echado a perder, alzo la vista y vio a Kakashi-sensei sobre un contenedor de agua sobre un edificio, adivinando que le estaba sonriendo por como lo veía, si ya sabia que había valido su oportunidad, lo comprendía, pero no había sido culpa suya, fue de ese par de kunoichis molestas y después del chico cejotas como Naruto le decía.

-Mejor me voy-

Indico en un suspiro ya había pasado un buen de tiempo y pues ese par no salía era mas de medio día, será mejor esperar a Naruto en su casa, fue entonces cuando apenas se había dado la vuelta y escucho como Kiba llamaba a su perro y este se colocaba al frente, unos cuantos gritos de Naruto y después cuando al fin volteo Naruto sobre el perro de tamaño grande, y Kiba…ese malnacido detrás de Naruto abrazándolo por la cintura, maldito Kiba, maldito y mil veces maldito, lo iba destrozar de la manera mas cruel y despiadada posible, y luego este cuando el perro daba el salto le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona, en definitiva Kiba era hombre muerto. Tenia unas ganas de írsele encima y quitarle a Naruto pero no iba a hacerlo, no se dejaría llevar por ese sentimiento, esos celos, tenía que ser mas inteligente que Kiba, iba a ganarle a como diera lugar.

Solo que Sasuke estaba olvidando que Kiba no era su único rival, si no el primero de todos los que le faltaban.

**CONTINUARA…**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bien que les pareció? La verdad ahí se va dando la situación, denme sugerencias, comentarios quien quieren que sea el próximo rival de Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, quieren drama, humor, matamos a Sakura (¿) no se ustedes pidan y yo no hago caso pero pidan…na mentira si les hago caso xD!

Ah la próxima actualización será el día viernes subiré los capítulos 4 y 5 esperenlos +w+

Los veo en el próximo capitulo Suki Dattebayo!


	4. Duelo

Bueno pues eh vuelto chicos :D, perdón por tardar en subir el capitulo y perdonen que solo sea uno T_T hace como tres días tuve un accidente en la súper nave de mi amigo (-_-) oke ya, pero si tuve un accidente de auto y pues me lastime la poderosa mano Dx ósea mi pobre mano que obvio necesito para escribir fue herida y pues la tuve inutilizada casi por dos días, pero bueno ya esta mejorcita pero no podre subir los dos capítulos prometidos ;3; apenas puedo con uno y eso creo que no quedara tan largo pero bueno, a ver que tal me sale esto.

Ahora a los agradecimientos:

**Jenedith princess:** gracias por seguirme leyendo y por tus sabios consejos, no quieres ser mi editora? :D ya ve burro y se lo ofrece viaje xD jajaja mentira mentira gracias por seguirme y espero tu comentario para este capi :3

**Lina Ozakaki:** jeje gracias por tu comentario y esa sugerencia, la pondré ahora mismo en practica me dices que tal quedo jeje y gracias por leer esta cosa que no se que sea pero bueno espero te guste.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío ya dije que si lo fuera lo que haría, pero por desgracia, o fortuna no lo es.

Bien pues es hora DE-DE-DE-DE-DEL DUELOOOOOOOOO… (si vi Yu-gi-oh ayer xD)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**DUELO**

Pues bueno recordamos el evento pasado, Sasuke iba a ir por Naruto la hospital, Naruto lo esperaba con ansias, Sasuke tardo por culpa de sus fans locas y un idiota cejudo que se entrometió en su camino, cuando llego se dio cuenta que Kiba fue en vencedor de la primera batalla.

**Sasuke 0 – 1 Kiba**

En fin si Sasuke aceptaba esa pequeña pero muuuuy pequeña derrota que el chico que seguro come croquetas obtuvo, se había llevado a Naruto a su casa y eso dejaba a Sasuke con una derrota que golpeaba bien duro su orgullo Uchiha, pero ah claro que no, eso jamás que Kiba ganara la guerra eso mucho menos, tenia que hacer algo y rápido, algo debía ocurrírsele como para hacer que Naruto saliera de esa casa, lo mas fácil seria ir a tocar y decir que necesitaba hablar con Naruto, el Dobe era seguro que lo escucharía se le lanzaría encima y se irían los dos tomados…que carajos estaba pensando? Debería de dejar de estar demasiado cerca de Sakura eso es definitivo, solo suspiro mientras pensaba, algo debería ocurrírsele, pero que cosa? Bien lo admitía el de las ideas locas y descabelladas era Naruto, el era el que negaba hacer las cosas, al final las hacia y le venia el consuelo de que si algo salía mal se lo podía recriminar al rubio ese, pero ahora no estaba para darle una estúpida idea para poder rechazarla y burlarse de el, claro y de igual como iba a siquiera darle una idea, siendo que si el usurantonkashi estaría a su lado no tendría ni por asomo ese condenado problema que estaba jodiendole todas las neuronas que su inteligentísimo cerebro tenia (ni tan inteligente Uchiha)

Y por enésima vez soltó un suspiro, tamborileo los dedos en la mesa del restaurante de Ichiraku, y ahora que lo pensaba…como demonios fue que paro en ese lugar?

_**MINIFLASHBACK**_

Uchiha entrando al restaurante, la cara del viejo y su hija muy al estilo pokerface, viéndolo, observándolo como si de un ladrón se tratara, si, también se habían enterado que ya estaba fuera del hospital, y si bien era vigilado, bueno nadie aun confiaba exactamente en el azabache, aun así pues se trataba de un cliente.

-Que le ofrecemos?-

Pregunto la hija del viejo Ichiraku sonriendo con tranquilidad y colocándose exactamente frente a Sasuke, quien solo la miro, de forma fría, bueno esa mirada suya no era novedad, ya ni miedo causaba, solo precaución.

-Lo mismo que comió el Dobe…Naruto-

Dijo quizás sin pensar, o igual y si pensándolo, los dueños se miraron abriendo sus ojos como platos, volvieron la vista a Sasuke, se miraron de nuevo, la vista a Sasuke, se miraron de nuevo…y Sasuke los fulmino con una mirada asesina de "háganlo ya" y como ráfaga se movieron los otros para preparar el platillo, ramen de cerdo, con suficiente verdura, tenia una buena pinta y Sasuke observo el plato, tomo un par de palillos del recipiente que no estaba lejos de el, los introdujo en el tazón de ramen y tomo un Naruto si la verdura aquella que se da en japon con el mismo nombre del condenado rubio que lo traía como idiota, suspiro y una suave sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras la admiraba, como si el mismo Naruto se reflejara en aquella verdura que casualmente llevaba su nombre, vale no casualmente pero déjenlo soñar.

_**ENDMINIFLASKBACK**_

-Hace un momento Naruto estuvo aquí, no lo vio?-

Pregunto el viejo observando como Sasuke no despegaba la mirada del Naruto en sus palillos.

-Si lo vi estaba con ese mal…con Inuzuka verdad?-

Y adivinan que acaba de hacer Sasuke? Bueno además de comerse el Naruto claro, no? Bueno acababa de indicar con casi todas sus letras que había estado espiando a Naruto, que bueno cuando llego pidiendo lo mismo que el había comido, como que no había sido muy cuidadoso con ello, pero poco le importo, el comer lo mismo que el otro simplemente lo hacia sentir un poco mas cerca de el, enserio o se alejaba de Sakura o la asesinaba, lastima lo ultimo no iba a poder hacerlo o ahora si que lo mandaban a la horca.

-Si con el, y se fue con el también, pero sabe una cosa se le olvido esto-

Decirle "esto" con la frase anterior de se le olvido, indicando con ello que lo olvidado se trataba de algo del rubio, así que logro captar toda la atención de Sasuke, viendo que lo que le estiraban se trataba de la bandana protectora ninja que Naruto siempre llevaba consigo y olvidarla, dejarla, extraviarla, podría ser algo que no se permitiría, entonces cuando la vio, se dio cuenta que algo ilumino perfectamente su sendero, esa bandana protectora, era la excusa perfecta para ir a la casa de Inuzuka y robarle…es decir ir a dejarle, a que diablos ir por Naruto y robarlo de esa apestosa casa del chucho ese.

-Naruto es un idiota siempre olvida todo-

Ah si su comentario bien genial por parte de Uchiha, alguien que le de un golpe en la cabeza por favor, pero eso solo lo dijo para mostrar su indiferencia de siempre, y claro para no lanzarse a abrazar al viejo y darle un enorme abrazo por que le estaba dando esperanzas nuevamente a su vida, y eso era algo que un Uchiha no se permitiría.

-Si bueno es un despistado pero…estaba pensando mandársela con mi hija a la casa del joven Inuzuka, aun que también pensaba mejor esperar por Iruka-sensei, el de seguro…-

Pero antes de terminar la bandana ya no estaba en su mano y ahora había pasado a la mano de Sasuke, quien teórica y básicamente se la había arrebatado seguido por un…

-Yo se la llevo, al fin me queda de paso la casa del mal…de Inuzuka-

Indico guardando la bandana entre sus ropas para que no cayera y solo recibiendo por parte del viejo una sonrisa y un leve tic en el ojo, bien estaba feliz del comportamiento de Sasuke a Naruto, se le notaba que deseaba verlo y eso pondría feliz al pequeño zorro (para el es pequeño) pero la actitud de Sasuke le daban unas ganas de estrangularlo, pero vale se contenía solo por que Naruto era como un nieto también para el.

* * *

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

EN CASA DE KIBA…

El azabache ya ni siquiera termino de comer, lo mejor era de una buena vez alejar a SU Naruto de las garras del Inuzuka ese aliento de perro, come croquetas y…oke dejaría los insultos, por ahora quería enfocarse en ver a Naruto, entregarle la bandana y decirle que lo llevaba a su casa, solo esperaba que ese Kiba no pusiera su carita de perrito a medio morir, por que solo así era capaz de hacer que Naruto accediera a quedarse, odiaba que se aprovecharan de la bondad se Naruto.

Suspiro y estaba a solo unos pasos de la casa Inuzuka, se estaba poniendo nervioso, pero que demonios un Uchiha…ya al diablo con el legado Uchiha, estaba nervioso y que? Sentía cierto miedo y que? Tenia ganas de matar a Kiba si y que? Y mientras en sus pensamientos estaba enfrascado, se dio cuenta que estaba frente a la casa.

-Sasuke?-

Se escucho una voz que bueno reconocería hasta quien sabe cuantos metros de distancia, no necesitaba voltear, pues reconocía esa voz, bueno reitero si necesitaba voltear para poder verlo, y así lo hizo, estaba ahí de pie frente a el, sosteniendo una bolsa con varios víveres, con esos cabellos rubios que resplandecían aun que el sol ya estuviese por esconderse, sus ojos azules que lo estaban viendo a el y solo a el a nadie mas, dioses maldito usurantonkashi lo traía como un idiota completamente, quien se imaginaria a Sasuke Uchiha enamorado? Si alguien le hubiese dicho que se enamoraría y peor que le dijeran que se enamoraría y de quien se enamoraría se trataba de Naruto, seguro lo golpeaba hasta dejarlo inconsciente para que no dijera esas estupideces, pero ahora estaba mas que perdido por ese rubio que solo le sacaba dolores de cabeza. Pero entonces escuchar varias veces su nombre lo devolvía a la realidad hasta que.

-SASUKE TEME DESPIERTA!-

Y eso lo regreso de su momento de ensueño que vivía, Teme, arqueo una ceja solo Naruto lo llamaba de esa forma cuando comenzaban a pelearse, o Sasuke hacia enojar a Naruto, además el azabache siempre le respondía de forma dulce también.

-No me grites usurantonkashi, no estoy sordo-

Replico viéndolo con su inexpresivo rostro de siempre.

-Perdón pero estoy llamándote y no me respondías creí que estabas mas teme de lo normal-

Dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa de esas que definitivamente hacían que el corazón de Sasuke latiera más rápido.

-pues que crees que soy como tu estúpido dobe?-

Se defendió Sasuke sonriendo de lado, bueno para ellos en su idioma significaba:

"_te quería ver"_

"_yo también"_

"_te extrañaba"_

"_pues yo te extrañe mas"_

Oh…algo así.

Se miraron unos cuantos minutos sin decir nada, entonces Sasuke recordó la otra razón de su visita, la primera era verlo cumplida, la segunda entregarle la bandana protectora, aun en proceso, y la tercer salir de ahí como si no hubiera un mañana, sigue calculándose aquello.

-ah Naruto hace un rato fui a…-

Su mano en el bolsillo tomando la bandana, empezando a hablar, 5 segundos para sacarla y entregársela, tenia toda la atención de Naruto puesta en el, todo iba bien y entonces…

-NARUTO! Por que me dejaste atrás, te dije que esperaras por que… que haces aquí Uchiha?-

Llego Kiba a arruinar el maravilloso momento que estaba planeando Sasuke y una enorme vena palpitaba en la sien del azabache cuando se vio abruptamente interrumpido por ese maldito de Kiba, definitivamente iba a morir de eso no cabía ni la mas mínima duda, suspiro y solo miro a Kiba con esos ojos asesinos.

-Yo…solo venia a entregarle esto a Naruto!-

Saco al fin la bandana aun que no era la menara en que deseaba entregarla pero en fin, se la estiro a Naruto que abrió los ojos con enorme alegría y tomo las manos de Sasuke apretando entre ellas aquella bandana que a decir verdad significaba mucho para ambos.

-Waa Sasuke! Donde estaba? Creí…creí que la había perdido, sabia que estaba en algún lugar y fue genial que estuviera en tus manos, gracias teme-

Menciono Naruto sin soltar las manos de Sasuke todo feliz y este embelesado con su sonrisa, aun que rápido reacciono cuando vio que Kiba se acercaba abrazaba a Naruto y lo atraía hacia el, lo que causo que el de cabellos negros mirara al castaño con una mirada el doble…no el triple de asesina cuando se atrevió a hacer eso.

-Bueno ya que la regresaste e hiciste tu buena acción del día Uchiha, puedes irte, Naruto y yo estamos muy ocupados, hay que llevar las verduras que mi madre le hará un enorme y gran festín a Naruto, así que si nos permites tenemos que irnos-

Dijo esas palabras prácticamente escupiendo veneno en ellas, y eso solo hacia sentir mas rabia por dentro al moreno que enserio desearía tener algo así como rayos laser en los ojos para fulminar a Kiba y dejarlo…o mas bien sin dejar nada de ese maldito malcriado, pero no podía hacer nada, el no era de los que simplemente se rebajaría al mismo nivel que el, solo miro a Naruto y con ello se despedía apunto de quitarse, pero entonces alguien sujeto su mano, y esa calidez, bueno quien mas podía ser?

-No te vayas Sasuke, em…Kiba podemos invitarlo, oye yo no soy el único que ayudo a Konoha, de no ser por Sasuke tu también estarías muerto, así que vamos a invitarlo a cenar, además cuando tu mama iba a verme también saludaba a Sasuke, verdad teme? Debes agradecerle a la señora Inuzuka-

Y de nuevo esa sonrisa de Naruto, de lado a lado que por dios hacia babear a esos dos, Sasuke sonrió de lado y apretó la mano de Naruto sintiendo mas ese calor penetrar su cuerpo, y solo asintió a las palabras dichas por el rubio, escucho como Kiba gruñía de enojo ante ver como sus manos estaban juntas, y esas miraditas, Kiba también tenia unas ganas de deshacerse del Uchiha no menores a las que Sasuke tenia por el.

-Mh si…tengo que agradecerle, no quiero que después me estés jodiendo Dobe con que no fui agradecido-

Dijo una para estar mas tiempo con Naruto, dos por que eso seria algo bueno para la tercer fase de su misión y tercera por que valía todo el oro del mundo ver la cara del Inuzuka ese que estaba lejos de sentirse contento por que Sasuke haya aceptado la invitación. Eso nos dejaba con el marcador:

**Sasuke 1 – 1 Kiba**

Y bueno si Kiba se negaba a lo que pedía Naruto, este iría corriendo con su madre, su madre diría que si aceptaba que entrara Sasuke a cenar por que no sentía rencor por el, algo que el mismo Naruto logro, y después recibiría un regaño de su madre y de todas formas el azabache cenaría con ellos, pero aparte de salirse con la suya habría visto la humillación publica en la que su madre lo ponía cuando lo regañaba, y si bien la estúpida sonrisa de Sasuke que quería cambiarle con un puñetazo en la cara, bueno si lo viera regañado y aun así cenaba con ellos ni con un golpe se la borraría, suspiro y sin mas puso su mejor cara.

-Claro Sasuke vamos a cenar, también mereces una gran cena-

Dijo con su sonrisa mas falsa, pero por dentro diciéndole toda cantidad de insultos al Uchiha, y bueno era lo mismo que el otro hacia para con el.

-Entonces entre…-

Naruto quería seguir tomando la mano de Sasuke para que entrara con ellos a la casa, pero Kiba lo jalo hacia atrás y se lo llevo con el.

-Síguenos Uchiha-

Indico con su falsa sonrisa aun pegada al rostro, pasando de largo a Sasuke que aun tenia la mano estirada que sujetaba Naruto, y que Kiba se encargo de hacer que se soltaran, dejando atrás a Sasuke, que se contuvo para no írsele encima a ese maldito y descuartizarlo ahí mismo, así que camino detrás de ellos, y entonces recibió un portazo en la cara, apretó los puños con un aura asesina envolviéndolo, que se fue solo un poco cuando Naruto le abrió de nuevo la puerta.

-Perdón Sasuke, Kiba empujo de mas la puerta y esta se cerro-

Se rio un poco por que para el solo había sido eso, aun que Kiba tenia en todo el rostro unas enormes letras de color negro metafóricamente hablando que decían "CULPABLE!" y es que bueno el chico había decidido una cosa, Sasuke Uchiha se arrepentiría de haberse metido a la cueva del lobo o perro lo que sea funciona igual, le haría la noche completamente la peor de su vida, claro que siendo cuidadoso de que Naruto no se diera cuenta, sonrió el castaño a Sasuke.

-Perdona Uchiha, es que ya sabes como soy un poco distraído, y como venia abrazando a Naruto, pues se me soltó la puerta-

Se acerco a ellos quedando aun lado de Naruto y enfatizando la palabra "abrazar".

-Esta bien, descuida-

Dijo Sasuke aun que sin sonreír de forma calmada, comprendía bien las intenciones de Kiba y el no iba a quedarse atrás, le haría pagar todas y cada una que el quisiera hacerle, tomo el brazo de Naruto y lo jalo con el para entrar a la casa, alejándolo de Kiba rápidamente.

-Vamos usurantonkashi que no podemos hacer esperar a la madre del…de Kiba-

Camino rápido con el mientras Kiba se quedaba como pen…pensando que el otro ya se le estaba adelantando y corrió detrás de ellos, gritando que esperaran.

Naruto sonrió por ver que Sasuke estaba ahí y tomaba su mano, bien apreciaba a Kiba y sabía que no le caía bien Sasuke pero, eran amigos no? Ósea sabia que Kiba comprendería que el deseaba pasar tiempo con Sasuke, además se tomo la molestia de llevarle su bandana y bueno nadie mas que Sasuke que sepa los significados de aquello para ambos, si bien no era con la que se graduó, esta era igual de valiosa, se sintió de cierta forma…importante para el azabache, quien diría que el se iba a tomar el tiempo de irle a dejar la bandana…aun que ahora que lo pensaba aun no le decía como la encontró y mas importante como supo que estaba en casa de Kiba? Bueno era algo que seguro averiguaría, escucho los gritos de Kiba detrás de ellos y apuro el paso.

-Eres un lento Kiba, dattebayo!-

Le grito mientras el y Sasuke ya entraban a la casa dejándolo atrás, Sasuke se sintió contento pues para ese momento estaba de alguna forma ganándole a Kiba, bien como ya lo había dicho, el aliento de perro podrá ganar miles de batallas pero la guerra era suya definitivamente, tomo mejor la mano de Naruto y entraron a la casa, viendo a la madre de Kiba que los esperaba, y como Naruto pensó recibiría bien a Sasuke.

El Uchiha vio entrar a Kiba justo después de ellos y sonrío triunfal, aun tomando la mano de Naruto que se iba a negar a soltar, y arqueo una ceja, mientras Kiba refunfuñaba mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de el y oía un regaño de su madre por tardar tanto en llegar.

-Fue culpa de Sasuke-

Refuto el

-No culpes a Sasuke, que hare contigo Kiba. Tsk, bien ya rápido entremos, Sasuke, Naruto pónganse cómodos por favor en la sala, y tu Kiba a donde demonios vas? Tú me ayudas con la cena que Hana esta haciendo otros encargos-

Hablo la madre que llevaba a sus invitados a la sala y cuando vio que su hijo iba a sentarse, por que ni de coña que dejaba solos a esos dos, su madre lanzo el grito de que debería ayudarla en la cocina.

-Pero mama, que no ves que tenemos muchas cosas que platicar? Verdad chicos?-

Busco el apoyo de…Naruto, por que Sasuke mas que gustoso por que su madre lo llevara con ella a la cocina y bueno si recibió la ayuda de Naruto, pero antes de seguir diciendo algo su madre ya lo estaba jalando con ella a la cocina.

-MAMA! SUELTAME! DEJAME! ERES UNA MALA MADRE NO QUIERES VER FELIZ A TU HIJO…SUELTAME VIEJA BRUJA!-

Gritaba y después silencio, solo se había escuchado un golpe seco por parte de la madre a la cabeza de Kiba quien con eso quedo mas que calladito y obedeciendo ordenes. Y el marcador quedaba nuevamente a favor del moreno.

**Sasuke 2 – 1 kiba**

Sasuke sonreía con bastante gusto por eso, aun que ahora cuando cenaran debería revisar bien su comida por si a Kiba se le ocurría ponerle algo y tratar de envenenarlo, en eso sintió un jalón y volvió la vista hacia la figura de Naruto quien lo llamaba para ir a sentarse con el a la sala, lo que obvio ni tardo ni perezoso hizo, Naruto sonreía, aun que Sasuke no sabia si se debía al espectáculo causado por Kiba o por que estaban un poco a solas, bueno lo que fuera ver la sonrisa de Naruto era lo mejor en cualquiera de los casos.

-Ah…bueno gracias por traérmela- mostro su bandana –Creí haberla perdido, o haberla dejado en el hospital, mh donde la encontraste?-

Pregunto el rubio tomando asiento justo al lado de donde había echo que el azabache se sentara.

-Bueno…-

Genial en eso no había pensado, como decirle que había ido a Ichiraku siguiéndolo y termino comiendo ahí, no no eso jamás decírselo, aun que bueno no tenia nada de malo decirle que comió ahí, por dio a quien le mentía, Sasuke no lo hacia solo, eso pasaba solamente cuando Kakashi los invitaba dejándolos con la cuenta.

-TEME!-

Le grito de nuevo Naruto cuando este se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-Deja de gritarme maldito dobe con voz de megáfono-

Sacudió un poco la cabeza por semejante grito que casi le perfora los tímpanos.

-Tu tienes la culpa, te pregunto algo dices "Bueno…" y te quedas como idiota viendo a la nada pensando, y te llamo y te llamo y te llamo y ni me pelas, que te sucede?-

Pregunto Naruto y cuando Sasuke vio el gesto preocupado de Naruto suspiro y tomo su mano.

-Es que yo…la verdad es que quería decirte…-

Si las palabras salían, estaba por decírselo, la madre de Kiba manteniéndolo atrapado en la cocina, sin que los molestara, su hermana afuera quien sabe donde por el que no volviera, ahorita claro, nadie para molestar, el momento de nuevo era perfecto, Naruto lo miraba a los ojos, Sasuke abrió la boca para decir la frase, la gran frase y entonces…

PLASH…PUM…ZAZ!

Se escucho el golpe del cuerpo de Sasuke caer al suelo haciendo volar la mesita de centro que estaba en la sala, a Naruto también terminar en el suelo y a un Akamaru encima de Sasuke lamiéndole la cara, el azabache trataba de quitárselo de encima, volteo el rostro y vio a Kiba carcajeándose asomando la cabeza por la cocina, estúpido Kiba, estúpido su perro, se quito al perro que ya le había dejado toda la cara llena de baba.

-AGH!-

Se quejaba buscando algo con que limpiarse, cuando vio a Naruto también estarse riendo de el, frunció el ceño con molestia y vio a Kiba aun burlándose, esa se la pagaría, el maldito chucho derramaría lagrimas de sangre lo juraba, encontró un trapo y se limpio la cara mientras el rubio estaba en el suelo aun muriéndose de risa carcajeándose de lo lindo.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….TE SALTO ENCIMA….HAHAHAHAHAHA TIENES BABAS DE PERRO, HAHAHAHAHAHA….Y MAS HAHAHAHAHAHA-

Se reía escandalosamente señalándolo mientras estaba de espaldas contra el suelo riéndose a carcajada limpia, Kiba volvía con ellos con algo para beber para ambos, aguantándose también las ganas de reírse como lo estaba haciendo Naruto.

-Traje bebidas! Hey Uchiha si quieres jugar con Akamaru para eso esta el patio mira lo que hiciste con la mesa-

Se burlo Kiba quien con una sola mirada le indicaba "síguete metiendo en mi camino y esta vez no te saltara encima Akamaru" y bueno lógicamente Uchiha no se iba a quedar como si nada devolviéndole la misma mirada asesina, de la cual el rubio ni cuenta se había dado por que seguía con su ataque de risas, hasta que se levanto de golpe asustando a los otros dos. Aun que eso había igualado el marcador.

**Sasuke 2 – 2 Kiba.**

-Voy al baño!-

Se levanto rápido, ya había echo efecto tanto reírse de Sasuke y salió corriendo al baño dejando a esos dos solo.

Kiba dejo las bebidas en el suelo mientras acomodaba la mesa ayudado por Sasuke, que lo hizo solo por ser un tanto acomedido, no por que quisiera ayudar al chico perro.

-Seré claro contigo Sasuke, no me agradas y se que yo no te agrado, Naruto me gusta y no te lo dejare tan fácil me escuchas, el se merece a alguien mejor que tu-

Decía ahora subiendo ya las bebidas a la mesa bien puesta-

-No me digas? Y ese alguien eres tu?-

Se cruzo de brazos el otro quien volvió a mirar de forma asesina.

-Pues al menos tu no lo eres, lo has hecho sufrir desde que tenemos uso de razón, y ahora como si nada quieres venir por el y obtenerlo como si fuese un trofeo?-

-Yo? Mira quien habla, si en verdad quisieras ver feliz a Naruto no lo estarías obligando a venir aquí, no estarías abusando de su bondad, ni de lo bobo que es para manipularlo y que se quede en tu casa, si en verdad quisieras su felicidad dejarías que el mismo la buscara no lo crees? Posiblemente no soy yo, si bien se lo que hice y no espero que Naruto me acepte así de la nada, pero por eso estoy aquí, por que a mi si me importa. Así que ahora no me vengas con pláticas de moral ni de justicia que no te quedan estúpido aliento de perro-

Que bien se sentía al fin poder insultar a Kiba, el cual no se dio cuenta que lo había dejado en un completo shock ante sus palabras, pues no pensaba que ese estúpido de Sasuke pensara de esa forma, todos siempre habían pensado que solo se amaba a si mismo y ahora demostraba algo que no, iba a responder cuando escucho la escandalosa voz del rubio anunciando su llegada y sentándose de nuevo en el sillón justo al lado de Sasuke.

-Ne teme…hueles a perro, vete a lavar la cara-

Indico el rubio poniendo cara de asco y alejándose del azabache, que provoco una fuerte risa por parte de Kiba y un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho por parte del aludido.

-Cállate estúpido dobe, ni que tu olieras a rosas, hace cuanto que no te bañas?-

Se quejo Uchiha.

-Que demonios dices teme del demonio? Yo me baño todos los días…bueno eso intento…-

Enserio ahora que lo decía cuando fue la ultima vez que se baño?

-Ves? Y me dices a mi apestoso? No juegues usurantokashi-

Se cruzo el otro de brazos victorioso, no solo contra Naruto si no que también le había ganado a Kiba, casi era imposible dejarlo callado, por que tenia un poco de ese carácter de Naruto, nadie podía callarlo y se exaltaba por todo, cualquier cosa era motivo para replicar, y que ahora ni siquiera hubiese objetado sus palabras era algo asi como una victoria, y bueno sumadas a las que siempre obtenía con Naruto, se sentía bastante bien en esos momentos.

* * *

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

EN LA CENA…

Pues bien la cena se llevo a cabo estando frente a la madre de Kiba y a su hermana mayor pues a decir verdad las cosas estuvieron calmadas, solo veíamos a Naruto contando anécdotas, riendo por aquellas cosas que contaba, aun que bueno el azabache apenas mostraba ciertas sonrisas producto de la risa de Naruto.

-Hey teme no seas amargado, anda ríete-

Lo movía el rubio sosteniéndolo de la prenda de color gris que llevaba puesta en esos momentos Sasuke.

-No fastidies usurantonkashi, no eres gracioso-

-Pero si todos se ríen, tú eres el amargado antisocial que no se ríe-

-Se ríen por respeto pero no eres gracioso-

-Bueno no soy tan gracioso como tu cubierto por la baba de Akamaru hahahahahaha-

Y dicho eso todos explotaron en risas mientras el tic en el ojo volvía a hacerse presente en el rostro de Uchiha quien solo veía como todos estaban riendo, bueno no todos, cuando reparo en Kiba este estaba bastante callado viendo como Naruto sonreía y después miraba a Sasuke, pero le hizo un desprecio con la mirada volteando el rostro hacia otro lado.

-Bueno Naruto entonces te quedaras en casa?-

Pregunto la mujer madre de Kiba mientras veía como su hija Hana levantaba los platos ya ocupados.

El rubio miro a kiba y después a Sasuke, estaba en un dilema quería quedarse pero solo por Kiba, pero deseaba irse con Sasuke, quería hablar con el, necesitaba hablar con el, y su mirada se torno un poco abatida por no saber que poder hacer.

-Regresaras a tu casa no es cierto Naruto? Bueno dijiste que aun tenias muchas cosas que arreglar con respecto a ello, además Hinata dijo que se encargo de hacer la limpieza para cuando volvieras, no puedes dejar que sus esfuerzos hayan sido en vano o si?-

Dijo Kiba recargando su rostro en su mano derecha que ya estaba recargada en la mesa y este solo sonreía de lado viendo al rubio, pues bien podría ser perseverante pero la verdad es que comprendía bien cuando una causa era perdida y no deseaba ser como Uchiha decía que era, ni abusaría de la bondad del rubio.

-Ah! Hinata hizo eso? Ella es bastante linda conmigo…bueno entonces Sasuke nos vamos juntos verdad? Iré al baño y por mi chaqueta y nos vamos antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

Nada mas dijo eso y corrió hasta el baño, mientras la madre de Kiba ya se iba con su hija a la cocina para ayudarle con los platos después de haber dejado sin ninguno en la mesa. Sasuke se levanto para esperar mejor a Naruto afuera pero la voz del castaño lo despertó.

-Uchiha! No soy como has dicho, ni quiero serlo, bien reconozco bien que Naruto esta algo así como idiotizado contigo, pero cuando se de cuenta de la clase de persona que eres apuesto que te dejara tarde o temprano, pero te advierto, si lo lastimas o si lo haces de nuevo llorar, te juro Uchiha que si la aldea te perdono la vida muchos de aquí no lo haremos, escuchaste!-

Trato de evitar gritar pero la ultima palabra lo hizo levantando la voz pues no quería ni permitiría que Naruto sufriera por ese estúpido Uchiha que aun que dentro sabia que era la felicidad del de ojos azules, otra parte pensaba que era una verdadera estupidez que se enamorara de el, solo suspiro y chasqueo la lengua al ver que el otro solo le daba la espalda y se encaminaba a la puerta.

-Lo se, y no pienso hacerlo, el es mi felicidad y no soy idiota como para poder perderlo…gracias por la comida, dile a Naruto que lo espero afuera-

Fueron las palabras que hicieron abrir los ojos como platos al otro, no pensó que fuese a decirle una cosa como esa, al menos no siendo Sasuke que jamás demostraba sus sentimientos, bien lo que todos decían era cierto, Naruto era capaz de cambiar hasta a una piedra y hacerla reír, solo sonrió sin decirle nada viendo como la espalda ancha del Uchiha desaparecía al salir de ese lugar, no tardo mucho en llegar Naruto preguntando por Sasuke, el castaño se levanto y le sonrió.

-Afuera esperándote, no tardes Naruto, yo le digo a mama que tuviste que irte, ya vete!-

Indico dándole un empujoncito en señal de apoyo.

-Gracias Kiba-

Su sonrisa, esa sonrisa de nuevo, que era como decirle que todo estaría bien y que se encontraba bastante feliz, si Naruto estaba por demás feliz, pues a leguas se notaba que estaba perdido y enamorado por Sasuke y verlo ahí le había echo la noche al rubio, sin mas Kiba había perdido esta guerra y la gano el maldito del Uchiha.

El rubio salió corriendo para encontrarse con Sasuke quien ya estaba en la entrada de la casa con la puerta abierta para poder salir de ahí, cuando vio aparecer a Naruto le sonrió levemente.

-Tardas mucho usurantokashi-

-Dime cuando será el día en que no vas a quejarte Sasuke teme?-

-Mh…nunca-

Medio lo pensó y salió de ahí haciendo con eso que el ojiazulino saliera con el y cerrara la puerta por detrás de el, corriendo para quedarse justo al lado de Sasuke, mientras seguía gritando y quejándose mientras el azabache solo estaba escuchándolo, pero contento, por que? La guerra contra Kiba la gano y el marcador global quedaba…

**Sasuke 3 – 2 Kiba**

Se declaraba victorioso y eso nadie se lo iba a quitar…bueno al menos por ahora.

**CONTINUARA…**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Jejeje pues aquí esta el capitulo, me disculpo de nuevo por la tardanza y el subir solamente uno por este día, pero ténganme consideración D:

En fin a ver que les pareció el capitulo? Creo que quedo decente en lo que cabe de mi capacidad por ahora jaja xD

Weno pues sin mas esta vez no pondré cuando subo el próximo capitulo pa no quedar mal de nuevo xD pero espero poder hacerlo mas prontito, en el próximo capitulo un nuevo rival y de nuevo Sasuke sin poder declararse abiertamente a Naruto.

Oke los veo en el próximo capitulo suki dattebayo!^^


End file.
